


Thank You

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: AU?, First Meetings, Gen, Headcanon, Movie AU, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Movie(s), Rescue, eh it's my headcanon, im going by the movie here, not the comics, so be nice please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on how Rocket and Groot first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> 'kay, I know nothing of the comics, this is solely in the movie universe, okay? But yeah, just saw this movie, fell in love, Rocket's my new baby, and yeah. And Grocket is my new OTP, so also yeah.
> 
> Not much else to say, other than that this takes place (OBVIOUSLY) when Rocket is still an experiment. Also I only refer to Rocket in this as 'he' and 'him', because I'm assuming he didn't have a name back then. Like he was still just a test subject, and I'm assuming he named himself Rocket later on after he was freed. This is how I think Rocket and Groot met, like a headcanon. Don't care if it's not compliant with the comics, cause guess what? I HAVENT READ THE FUCKING COMICS, okay? So I don't want shit about that. 
> 
> If you do like this, please kudos :)

 

When he awoke, he heard sounds.  
  
That was normal, he figured. Sounds were normal to hear, especially after waking up from yet another test. He was lucky this time around, though. This test, unlike the hundreds of others, hadn't hurt. At least not a whole lot. He wasn't screaming in agony like he was used to, and when he did come to, his body didn't ache greatly. He was just a tad drowsy from the drugs they injected him with to keep him asleep during the procedure. Normally they didn't have him asleep during any surgical procedures, but they'd grown tired of his constant screaming and thrashing, and did it only for their own benefit rather than his own.  
  
He turned his head, the muffled sounds growing louder and more prominent. Clearly something was happening that he wasn't aware of, but now he was back in the real world, one not clouded with darkness from sleep. His vision and his hearing were still a bit fuzzy from the drugs, but he could see something that was rather striking to him, even if his vision was temporarily blurred.  
  
There was a large, towering green figure holding onto one of the scientists by the neck. Not that he minded, of course. He'd always wanted to ring one of the white coats by the neck, but they'd always kept him caged and chained, keeping him unable to act out his darkest wish. But seeing it now...  
  
Wait. _What_ was that strangling one of the scientists, and _why_ was it happening?  
  
Briefly he wondered if this was some type of rescue, but that seemed unlikely. He knew no one outside in the real world, and no one knew he was here, suffering day by day all alone. But he knew even if anyone did know he was here, they wouldn't care. Nobody cared. Nobody ever cared for such a lowly creature such as himself.  
  
He blinked his eyes to rid himself of the slight blur in his vision, and soon enough he was able to clearly see what was happening.  
  
 _Is that a... tree?_  
  
He knew what trees were. He'd never seen them in person of course; only in pictures. But in the back of his mind, he was so, _so_ sure he'd seen something similar to a tree before... somewhere deep in his memories... memories that didn't involve growing up surrounded by agony, loneliness and captivity that was seemingly his entire life...  
  
He still had a hard time moving, realizing, _remembering_ he was strapped down to the table. But he didn't make any move to try and struggle to escape now that the opportunity seemed to arise. No, he couldn't. He was in awe over watching this giant tree creature strangling one of the scientists. In fact he quite enjoyed it.  
  
The giant green creature dropped the scientist, who now lay still and motionless on the floor. The large figure suddenly made eye contact with him, the no named "creature of science" and made its way towards him.  
  
He watched the giant creature move closer, not looking as menacing as it had moments before. If anything it looked _gentle_ now... almost innocent and child-like, and that gave him a sense of ease as the creature towered over him.  
  
He held his breath though when the creature reached for his restraints. Was it going to free him? He didn't want any false hopes, but something told him deep down that this odd creature wasn't going to leave him alone anytime soon. But where could they go if? Where could _he_ go? How long would it be until he was captured again?  
  
He had questions. Lots and lots of questions. Dozens ran through his mind as the creature tore his restraints away with ease. What could he possibly ask? What could he possibly _say_? He was too stunned that something—or was it a some _one_?—was actually _freeing_ him. Normally he was filled with words ever since he was given the ability to speak, but now? Now he was silent, and that didn't happen often... unless he was curled up and alone in his cage, of course...  
  
Slowly and shakily, he sat up, watching the tree creature carefully. The larger creature watched him back, smiling slightly. It seemed friendly, but he still kept his guard up slightly.  
  
"...who _are_ you?" He asked slowly. Of all the questions, he opted to ask the most obvious one.  
  
The larger creature's smile only widened. "I am Groot," it said.  
  
 _Groot._ That sounded like a guy's name.  
  
"That's your name..." The raccoon murmured, more to himself than the tree man. "Okay. Got that. But why'd ya come here? Are you really..." He swallowed hard. "...setting me free?" The words almost sounded too good to be true, especially now that he was saying them out loud.  
  
Groot's smile turned into a grin. He nodded his head. "I am Groot."  
  
 _'Yes, I will set you free,'_ was all the raccoon heard.

In that moment, the one who would later be known as Rocket was more grateful than he'd ever been in his entire life.  
  
  
 _Thank you, Groot._


End file.
